Ticking Timebomb Christmas
by ClaireShepardHKKY
Summary: This is a one-shot written in Hiei's POV in the TT universe. I wrote this for fun for the holidays. Hiei/Kasumi action, can be read without reading Ticking Timebomb but you should go check it out anyway. Very short and sweet. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**A/N:** So I do have another chapter of TT almost finished (needs editing!) but I wanted to do this little spin-off for the holiday season (and also to appease the perv in me that needed Hiei/Kas action). It has taken me awhile to get chapters out because I actually injured myself at work; I cut one of my fingers open with a kitchen knife and had to get stitches. The doctor made me wear this stupid splint that basically made it impossible to type, so yeah, that's why no updates last week.

This can be read without having read any of Ticking Timebomb (though I would prefer if you would go read it) but has my original character from that story in here. This is set in Hiei's POV and he might be OOC but I'm just writing this for fun.

Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

**Warnings: **Adult themes, shenanigans, and drunkenly sung Christmas carols.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor am I making any money by writing this.

**. . .**

I hated all things cheerful and bright, as well as most things that pertained to humans, and the Christmas holiday was no exception. Of course…that had changed slightly after meeting Morimoto Kasumi, who had an overabundance of joy for the stupid traditions that came with the season. She spent the entire month of December decorating, wrapping gifts, and spreading love as well as baked goods around to her friends and neighbors. The first year I had known her this displeased me to the point I refused to come anywhere near her apartment…that hadn't stopped Kurama from dragging me to the ridiculous holiday party she had put on for her tiny group of friends (me included, I suppose).

I had come willingly this year and it was when she had handed me a gift that I truly began to allow my feelings for her to grow. I wasn't a gift giver and I had never received a true gift in my entire life until now. Kasumi had handed me a long, white box and explained that she hadn't spent any money on it but couldn't see another person in the entire world who would be able to wield the item in question as well as I. At first I had tried to hand it back to her and when she refused I became more forceful…that was, until she smiled at me.

That fucking smile and that fucking hair of hers would be the death of me. Her eyes lit up when she was happy or excited and along with it came the most stunningly beautiful smile I had ever seen. Add in her hair that reminded me so much of the flames I wielded and she had me hooked. I had been left standing in the middle of her apartment with that stupid long box. So…because I was not one to reject something once it has been so adamantly forced onto me, I headed up to her bedroom and shut myself inside.

When I opened the box, pushed back the thin white paper inside it, and discovered a katana within an elaborate but lovely scabbard I was floored. The blade itself was obviously handmade and very skillfully so. It was all around beautiful and balanced, it was perfect in every way possible and then I remembered who had given it to me. I could recall a time when she had spoken of her Grandfather, the man who had raised her and taught her to fight, and the fact he was a swordsmith though he did not use a blade himself. He had spent countless hours crafting Kasumi the perfect blade so she would have a proper weapon when she came of age…and she had just given away something so precious…to me of all people.

I couldn't wrap my mind around this little fact and I left the room (and the sword) behind so I could go and confront her. What I hadn't expected was to find her standing in front of my entire team (Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai included) and waving madly at me to hurry up and join them. I did, with trepidation and stood off to the side so I could watch her closely.

"I have an announcement!" She said, with one of those damned smiles again.

She waited a breath and then, "Ren proposed and I said yes!"

The girls shirks of joy had me wishing I could chop off my ears and they all flooded as one to her side so they could gush over this pathetic news. Whereas I… I was _seething_. The flames in the fireplace flared to life just a little further as I let off enough energy to have my teammates staring at me worriedly but I did not care. How dare she act so happy over this, how dare she announce it in front of me. I would find Ren and I would kill him…but first I needed to come up with a plan to get Kasumi to change her mind. That would be simpler as killing humans is unfortunately still against the law according to the Reikai.

I couldn't bring myself to hate Kasumi…I had tried over a years' time to dislike her, to rid myself of the thoughts and feelings being in her presence evoked, but I had been unsuccessful. I wouldn't call it 'love' because that was too weak and disgusting of a word, but it was something…something that made me want to plunge a knife through my own heart at that very moment. So I came up with a plan, a most devious one. I knew Kasumi liked to drink (we had done so together on more than one occasion) and Kurama had brought a rather expensive bottle of sake with him to the party. I retrieved it from the kitchen and when there was finally a break in the pathetic group of women I grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Oi, where are you taking me Hiei?"

I didn't answer right away, I just dragged her up to the bedroom (I know people must be looking at me, but I didn't turn to find out) pulled her inside, and slammed the door. I put on a ruse about the sword, asked her why she had given it to me, in which she replied that I would take better care of it. That it deserved to be used by someone instead of just sitting in a box.

"Why haven't you used it?" I asked, truly curious.

She smiled again, but not that vibrant one that made me wish I could kiss it off her face but one much softer. "Because, it makes me sad…and I don't want to be sad anymore, Hiei."

I was still confused…why would such a sturdy, wonderful weapon make anyone sad? Then I remembered how sentimental humans could be.

I sunk to the floor, leaned against her mattress and opened the bottle of sake. I took a long swig straight from the bottle because I had not brought any cups and then held it up towards her in askance. She sunk down beside me, so close she was practically pressed against my side and I was forced to resist the urge to pull her a little closer so I could close that gap. She took the bottle from me, took a long drink of her own and then handed it back. This went on for a while, just us passing it back and forth in complete silence. This was one of the reasons I liked being in Kasumi's presence so much – she understood me on a level that others did not. There was no need for words when we were together unless we wanted there to be.

I had discovered months ago that there was only one thing about her I couldn't stand…and that was the fact she was human. She would make the perfect mate otherwise but tying my life force to that of a human's would mean a much shorter life span for me…and Kasumi already had a man in her life anyway. We had had many near kisses, and the occasional suggestive situation, but she had not once made any indication that she wanted to be with me and not that stinking Amano.

It didn't help that I had no idea what I even wanted from her. A part of her could probably sense that too.

She became sick of the silence after a while and tentatively broke it, "Want to have a drinking contest?"

That was more than I could have hoped for plan wise. I smirked, "Only if there's a prize."

She hummed for a moment, tapping her chin in contemplation, when the thought struck her. "The loser has to do one thing the winner commands."

"Anything?"

She nodded, "Anything."

My smirk only grew, because I already knew what I wanted from her and in her naiveté when it came to demons she had no clue about my unnaturally high tolerance for alcohol. No matter how many times we drank together, she never noticed how I was always sober when she was not.

And so the contest began, each of us trying to out drink the other, but in reality Kasumi was the only one effected. I suppose that is how I found myself with her pressed up against her bedroom door, her legs wrapped around my waist, and my tongue down her throat.

The one thing I had wanted from her as the victor was a kiss…but it had turned into _so much more than that._

What had started off as soft and sweet had turned passionate and hungry by nature. That one chaste kiss had not been enough for me and when she did not protest I had taken it further. I ravaged her, ran my hands over every inch of her I could reach and then buried my hands in that hair I had grown so fond of. I kissed her until neither of us could breathe and when it became necessary to pull away I dragged my lips down her chin and throat, causing her to moan and whimper.

I wanted her…more than anything.

My anger over Amano having asked for her hand in marriage was still there. Kasumi was _mine_ and it was high time they both knew that.

I nibbled at her collar bone, causing her to squirm and press against me in a way that had me growling. I grabbed her hips, pressing myself in further, pushing her to become lost in desire. As I was trailing my mouth back up to capture her lips once more a loud knock on the door had us both startled. I almost dropped her but when the knock came again, she struggled in my arms until I was forced to let her go.

Her face was flushed, her hair mussed, and it only made me want to throw her onto the bed and take her then and there.

"Oi, Kas, you in there?!" It was the detective, damn him.

"Y-yeah, I'm here…I'll be right out!" Her voice was shaky and laced with arousal, but also panic and shame.

Shame because of what she had just done with me. This angered me further and had me tugging her by her forearms back towards me, she fought me, struggling against my hold but I refused to let her go.

"H-hiei, stop, please!" She said in a heated whisper.

I shook her, causing her to cease her struggles and look at me in irritation. She had never been truly afraid of me…another reason I wanted her so badly.

"No," I snarled.

Even as drunk as she was she stood her ground, "I'm engaged and this can't happen."

I growled again, low and sinister this time, warning her that if she kept it up I would be forced to do something drastic.

"Cut it out," was all she said.

She turned away from me, obviously to head out the door and rejoin the party. I wanted to stop her…I really did, but I did not want to seem desperate or weak. She stopped with her hand on the knob, turned her head only slightly so she would not have to fully look at me and said, "I'm sorry…but I think you know why we can't do this."

She was apparently not as naïve as I had originally thought.

As she left I sunk back down onto her bedroom floor, I went to take a long drink from the sake bottle but when I found it empty I chucked it at the wall, allowing it to shatter in my anger. My plan had not worked…but that didn't mean I couldn't try again.

Merry fucking Christmas Hiei…

Owari

**. . .**

**A/N: **So, I don't think this scene will ever be put into the main story, it really was just for fun, but parts of it might appear later, such as her Grandfather's sword and Kasumi's love for the holidays. I hope I wrote Hiei alright, I have a hard time with him, but I love him so damn much I try to do the best I can when I write in his POV. Let me know what you thought of this and if you liked it, by all means, please read the main story Ticking Timebomb! Thank you and happy holidays!


End file.
